


No need to rush

by Felixvbes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is whipped but won't admit it, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixvbes/pseuds/Felixvbes
Summary: Lee Felix is the new student at school and also Changbin's new roommate, the two of them start off on the wrong foot but how will their relationship pan out when they begin to get closer?(Changbin is 100% sTrAiGhT and Felix thinks he's kind of cute)





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm deciding to post so I hope you like it? 
> 
> Please ignore any mistakes because I wrote this chapter at like 2 am and after reading it over I still probably missed a bunch of stuff,
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Being late on his first day at his new college wasn't exactly how Felix had planned his first day to go. In fact, he had planned to be there a lot earlier so he could introduce himself to his roommate and hopefully move a few of his things into his room and get somewhat settled in. By the time he arrived at the dorm room, no one was there, meaning his roommate was most likely heading to class by now. Already short on time Felix decided to just leave his suitcase and bag near the couch, not thinking much of it before rushing off to class.

Maybe it would have helped if Felix knew where he was going before he began speeding off down one of the corridors, eyes glued down at the small map of the college building as he tried to figure out where exactly he was. What he didn't expect to do is crash into something, well in his case someone. Looking up from the piece of paper in his hands that was now somewhat wet he noticed a boy in front of him who was trying to pull his now soaked shirt away from his body, practically yelling about how the coffee was burning his chest,

Felix began to apologize profusely, reaching out to help his fellow student. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going"

The male was quick to bat his hands away, rejecting his help completely "Don't touch me, this was a new shirt!" the male hissed.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-" before he could finish the other male cut him off.

"Save it, just stay out of my way from now on"

Felix nodded repeatedly, not wanting to upset him any further despite the fact he wanted to yell back at him for being rude. 

Just as he was about to turn and walk away he stopped himself "Do you know where Physics is?"

The male, shorter than Felix looked even more enraged than before, eyes darkening as he stared right at Felix.

Shaking his head again he gave him a tight smile "Nevermind I'll find it myself" he muttered, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder before turning and walking away.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly for Felix. He was able to find his class thanks to another student named Minho, who was also in the same classes as him. Minho was quite talkative and he ended up finding out a lot about him during their classes together and he learned even more about a guy named Chan who Minho seemed to have a crush on. 

"So you like Chan?" Felix questioned as he was jotting down a few notes.

"I mean, well kind of but I don't think he's gay"

Felix hummed to that, looking up from his notebook "I mean you could just ask him or get someone else to ask"

Minho was quick to shake his head "If he's with Changbin he'll probably say no"

He arched a brow to that "And why is Changbin so important?" 

Minho pursed his lips "He's not the nicest of people well from my experience anyway, whenever I'm around Chan he always makes snide comments about my sexuality since I'm open about it" 

The more Felix heard about this Changbin the more he grew to dislike him and he didn't even know him yet. "Well if you really like Chan and you think he likes you too you should go for it"

Minho smiled at that before nudging Felix with his arm "So what about you?"

"O-oh I um- I like guys too" he muttered "But I've never dated before"

Minho looked a little taken back by that before laughing it off "Well I'm sure you'll meet someone eventually as long as it's not my Chan" he teased.

Felix found himself quickly forgetting about what had happened this morning, even though he did feel bad for ruining his shirt and possibly burning him, he still couldn't help but think he was rude for the way he treated him even when he was only trying to help. 

After his classes had ended for the day he decided to head straight back to his dorm room, wanting to move his things into his room before his roommate arrived back.

Upon entering the room he closed the door behind him, eyes fixed on his belongings which were now dispersed across the floor and over the couch. Who the hell had been through his belongings?

"I honestly have no clue who these things belong to Chan, it's weird they weren't here when I left this morning" Felix froze at the sound of the voice, the same voice he had heard that morning. It couldn't be the same guy, could it?

Unable to move from his spot, Felix just stared in disbelief as the male walked out of his room, now apparent that he was on the phone with one of his friends. The male stood opposite him, looking just as shocked as he did.

"I have to go, Chan, I'll call you later" despite the protest he heard from the other end of the call he still hung up, shoving the phone into his pocket.

Chan? 

"What are you doing in my dorm?" the male hissed.

"Why are my personal belongings all over the floor? You had no right to go through them" Felix hissed back, not backing down to him this time.

"It's my room, your stuff doesn't belong here" he retorted

"Actually I think you'll find I'm your roommate, and your spare room is now my room" he grumbled, moving forward to put his belongings back into his suitcase. 

The male scoffed, a chesty laugh leaving him "You've got to be kidding me, is this some kind of joke?"

"Trust me, I don't want to room with you either" 

"I'm not the one who threw hot coffee over you" 

Rolling his eyes Felix zipped his case back up "It was an accident, you don't have to be such a dick about it"

The male just stared at Felix in disbelief.

"My names Felix by the way, not that you care" 

Changbin shook himself out of his thoughts "I'm Changbin and you're right I don't care" he sneered, moving to sit down on the couch. 

Felix internally groaned this must be the guy Minho was telling him about. Rolling his eyes, he dragged his bag and case in the direction of the room next to the one Changbin came out of trying to make as much noise as possible, just to annoy his roommate that little bit more. If Changbin was going to be rude to him, he would do the same back. 

After a couple of hours Felix finally has everything set out in his room where he wants it and his clothes all neatly folded away into his wardrobe and dresser drawers, although he knows the tidiness probably won't last long he is quite proud to have finished so quickly. 

Grabbing a towel from one of the drawers he decides to leave his room for the first time since he went in, surprised when he doesn't find Changbin still sat on the couch. He casts his eyes over to the door next to his which is partly closed to which he assumes Changbin is probably in there. Without making too much noise he makes his way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning the shower on. 

Changbin spent around an hour on the couch, flipping through the tv channels before deciding to move into his room, still annoyed that he would have to now be sharing his dorm with another person. Throughout the school year he had never had a roommate and had gotten used to having the place to himself but now he had to share that space with someone he didn't even like. If it was a friend he wouldn't mind as much as he did but something about Felix rubbed him up the wrong way.

With a groan he hoisted himself up from the bed, making his way out of his room to go and get something to eat. Just as he was about to open the fridge, he noticed the bathroom door open, stopping on the spot his eyes remained fixed on the blonde male exiting the bathroom with only his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you making food?" Felix questioned, making his way over to Changbin.

Changbin cleared his throat "For me yes, not for you"

Felix sighed "Can you share some with me? I haven't had a chance to go shopping and get my own food yet"

Changbin groaned, slamming the fridge door shut as he turned around to face Felix who flinched back at the noise "It's not my problem"

He spluttered in disbelief "You have to be kidding me? Can't you get over it and cut me some slack?"

Changbin laughed at that "Cut you some slack, after what you did? You ruined my new shirt!"

"Then I'll buy you a new one" 

"I don't want anything from you, get out of my kitchen" Changbin leaned back against the closed fridge with his arms folded.

"It's my kitchen now too, I'm your roommate"

"But you have no food so what reason do you have to be in here?" he countered

Felix faltered, sighing as he shook his head "You're more of a dick than I first thought, I give up trying to argue with you" and with that he made his way back to his room. 

Changbin's eyes followed him back to his room, right up to the point where Felix had slammed the door shut. He knew he was being horrible but what Felix had done to him that morning was worse, how the hell could he not pay attention to where he was going?

Felix didn't know how he was going to survive with a roommate like Changbin.


	2. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets someone new in Changbin's life and Changbin has to open his big mouth.

Felix had found himself settling into a routine now that he had been living in the same dorm room as Changbin for the past couple of weeks. He ended up having to wake up a lot earlier than he wanted to, just so he wouldn't cross paths with his roommate in the morning. It didn't take him long to learn that Changbin was at his grumpiest during the morning and would purposely put Felix in a bad mood. Even though he woke up earlier than Changbin, the two of them still crossed paths every now and then. When that happened it would always end the same way, the two of them raising their voices in a heated row until one of them retreated back to their rooms. 

For some reason Changbin just hated him and Felix really couldn't figure out why. Surely he still couldn't be holding a grudge over the coffee incident? It was an accident after all.

After class had finished somewhat earlier than usual, Felix decided to head back to his dorm room, hoping that Changbin wouldn't be there so that he could use the shower before he got back. Whenever Changbin showered before Felix, he made sure to use up near enough all of the hot water, leaving him to shower in freezing cold water. He knew Changbin did it to agitate him and it worked every time.

Just as he reached the door of his shared room he froze, hearing the irritating sound of his voice ring through the door. He was already back. Groaning internally he opened the door, stepping inside only to find something he wasn't quite expecting. Not only was Changbin home, but he was cuddled up on the couch with a girl that Felix didn't recognize. She was probably from their college but he hadn't really gotten to know anyone other than Minho and a few of his friends. 

It wasn't until he closed the door behind him that Changbin noticed him, his head snapping straight up to look at him, the unnamed girl's eyes soon following his gaze, settling on Felix who was stood by the door. 

"Why are you back so early, I thought you had another class?" he asked nonchalantly

"My last class was cut short, I didn't know you had company" he muttered, kicking his shoes off. 

Changbin grinned then, sitting more upright on the couch, bringing his female friend in closer to his side "Didn't I mention it to you before, this is my girlfriend, Haein"

Changbin had a girlfriend?

"You rarely ever talk to me, so no you never mentioned her before" he retorted. 

Haein seemed to frown at that, pouting at her 'boyfriend' with wide eyes, clearly trying to act cute but it just made Felix cringe. "I know you said your roommate was rude but I didn't think he would act like this, baby do something"

Felix scoffed at that "Baby? Wow, Baby Changbin" he mused, now smiling as he headed towards his room.

"You could at least introduce yourself" Changbin grumbled. 

Standing in the doorway of his room he just smirked, shaking his head "I don't see why I need to, I don't want to interrupt Haein's private time with her baby Changbin." With that, he shut his door, not giving either of them the chance to answer back.

Changbin sat back on the couch with a huff, irritated by the way Felix was teasing him. Haein soon snapped him away from his thoughts, her hand now resting on his chest. "Don't let him stress you out baby, he's not worth it"

Humming he removed his arm from around her waist "Don't worry about it"

Haein was soon pouting again "I thought we were going to have some fun?" she mused, letting her hand travel down his chest slowly.

Changbin was quick to halt her movements, clasping her wrist in his own hand "Not today Haein, I'm not in the mood anymore"

"When are you ever not in the mood? Ever since you got your new roommate we haven't had any fun!" she was getting annoyed now and honestly Changbin just wanted her to leave. 

"Look, I just don't feel like it" he muttered, "I think I might be coming down with something so you should probably just leave"

Haein huffed, getting up from the couch and quickly gathering her things. Changbin was quick to stand up too, pulling her closer by her waist. "Don't be mad at me princess, I just don't want you getting sick"

Her expression seemed to soften then, a small smile on her lips as he tiptoed up slightly to peck Changbin's. Just as she did so, Felix walked out of his room, groaning at the sight before heading to the kitchen. Changbin pulled away even quicker when he noticed his presence, feeling somewhat awkward that he had seen. 

Shaking off the feeling he saw Haein out, promising they would spend time together soon when he was feeling better, 

When he turned around he found Felix on the couch, sitting comfily as he watched the TV.

"Are you not going back to your room?" he questioned, Felix never really spent time in the front room.

Felix shook his head "I'm waiting for my takeaway, I ordered food because there's nothing in the fridge"

"Oh" Changbin mouthed, moving to sit down at the other end of the couch. This was the longest they had gone without arguing and he couldn't quite believe it.

"So Haein, she's your girlfriend?" 

It took every bone in Changbin's body to stop his reply from being sarcastic. He knew Felix was just trying to make conversation, so he went along with it. "Yeah she is, we started dating officially a few months back" he explained "at first we kind of just hooked up a lot"

Felix held up both his hands at that "That's nice and all but I don't want to know anything about your sex life"

Changbin laughed at that "Is someone jealous? Haein is the prettiest girl in our college"

Shaking his head he leaned back further onto the couch "She's not exactly my type"

"How can she not be your type?" he questioned, somewhat shocked since most of his guy friends always mentioned how lucky he was.

With a groan Felix turned to face him, pausing for a moment as his eyes caught with Changbin's. Quickly shaking himself out of it, he continued "I'm not attracted to females"

Changbin's brow arched at that, confused at what he had said. "What do you mean not attracted to females?"

He sighed "I'm gay Changbin"

Changbin's eyes widened then, his mouth opening and closing a few times as if he was about to say something but quickly stopped himself. After a moment or so passed, he spoke again "So does this mean you fancy me or something?"

He had to be joking? "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every guy I set eyes on"

Changbin remained quiet again, eyes fixed on Felix. Felix began to feel slightly uncomfortable, eyes flickering away from Changbin's down to his lap. 

"You know I'm normal, don't you? I mean I'm not like you" 

Felix's expression darkened at that, glaring straight at him as soon as the words left his mouth. This must have been what Minho was telling him about. "Normal? Being gay is perfectly normal Changbin, it's 2018 get over yourself"

"But it's not normal, two men together? It's weird"

Felix shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing "How can you be so close minded? It's just love at the end of the day, a man and woman, two men, two women, it really doesn't matter as long as the person is happy"

Changbin pulled a slight face of disgust "I just find the whole thing disgusting and kind of disturbing"

Standing up from couch Felix swallowed the lump forming in his throat, becoming slightly choked up "I'm going to my room" he whispered, no fight left in him to argue back. 

Standing up from the couch Changbin took hold of his wrist "Don't be like that, what about your food?"

Felix snatched his wrist away from his grasp "You have it, I wouldn't want you to be around someone you find 'disgusting' or 'disturbing' "

Before he had the chance to speak again, Felix had already disappeared back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him which caused Changbin to flinch. He spent a few moments staring at the door of his closed bedroom before collapsing back on the couch with a loud sigh, hearing the faint sounds of sobs and sniffles coming from his room. 

This had got to have been the worst argument the two of them had ever had. Changbin knew he had taken things too far but his parents were always so close-minded on the subject, not really supportive of the whole LGBT community, so he never really knew much about it. 

What he did know was that Chan's friend Minho was gay and when he teased him he never got as upset as Felix did, but then again Chan would always tell him to stop before he took things too far. Changbin was definitely in the wrong this time and he needed to apologize. But not right now, he really doubted he would be able to face him when he was crying, he would feel even worse than he already did. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning he would wake up earlier than Felix and apologize to him. He just hoped that Felix would be able to forgive him and maybe the two of them could try to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I will try to update regularly (every few days or so) and thank you for all the positivity on my first chapter!


	3. The apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin finally apologizes, but will Felix forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy but I wanted to finish this chapter and post it tonight. Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy <3

The following morning Changbin kept to his word, waking up an hour before the time Felix was usually awake. He knew that Felix usually woke up earlier than him so that he could avoid him, not wanting to bump into him. Knowing that now, Changbin pouted, realizing he had taken things way too far. What Felix did when they first met was an accident and he was stupid for dragging it out as long as he did. 

Every time he and Felix crossed paths, Changbin always had to pick a fight with him. In all honesty, he didn't know why he did it, but he did and it would always end up with his roommate being hurt and going into his room for hours at a time. None of what he had done previously was as bad as what he had done last night. Changbin had attacked Felix on more of a personal level, attacked him for being who he truly was and it was wrong of him, he knew that now. 

Although he couldn't put all the blame on his parents, they were a major part of the reason that he was so closed minded about the whole 'LGBT' topic. In his family, he was taught anything other than a man and woman being together was wrong. One time Changbin had gotten into his mother's makeup bag, playing around until his father had caught him. He couldn't even describe how mad he was at him. 

'Makeup is for girls only unless you're gay'

Changbin scoffed thinking back to what his father had said to him, only now realizing how wrong and stereotypical he was being. Felix was right, he was just as normal as Changbin. But growing up in such a toxic environment had blinded him, thinking that the way his parents thought was the only way to think. Felix was nothing like the stereotype of 'gay' that they had painted into his mind from such a young age by his parents.

Felix wasn't a bad person at all, and him liking guys shouldn't change anything. Well, in this case, Changbin did want to change one thing, and that was their relationship, he wanted them to be friends. 

Sitting down on the couch he let out a sigh. He himself hadn't really explored his sexuality. When he really thought about it, he had questioned whether there was something wrong with him. It was no lie that Changbin had dated his fair share of girls from high school up until college but none of his relationships ever lasted. Something was missing but he had no idea what that 'something' was. Either way, whatever he thought he was missing was the reason he ended every relationship he had ever had. No girl had ever broken up with him, he was the one to always to end it. 

Even his relationship with his current girlfriend was off, she was pretty but he felt nothing in the sense of 'love'.

Changbin was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts at the sound of Felix's bedroom door opening. His eyes immediately shooting in the direction of his door. Felix froze in the doorway, hair still messy from sleep. 

Before Felix could change his mind and go back into his room and ignore him, Changbin spoke up "Felix, can I talk to you for a second?"

Felix eyed him warily "Why? So you can call me disgusting again?"

Changbin was quick to shake his head "No, god no Felix, please just come sit by me"

Felix remained quiet for a moment, just staring at Changbin blankly before walking towards the couch. After a moment he sat down, making sure to put a noticeable gap in between the two of them. 

Taking a deep breath Changbin relaxed slightly "I want to apologize, not just for what happened last night but for everything"

Shocked was an understatement for how Felix was feeling right now. Was Changbin really apologizing him? At this moment in time he had no idea what to say, so he just remained quiet. 

"I was stupid to drag out what had happened, it was an accident and you said sorry as soon as it happened, but I just had to be my idiotic self and take things too far"

Changbin paused then, looking Felix dead in the eyes "And last night is what I'm most sorry for, there's nothing wrong with you being gay, and I shouldn't have made you feel like it was a bad thing because it's really not"

"So why did you say it then? Why do you hate me so much?" Felix piped up, voice still husky from sleep.

"I don't hate you, it's no excuse but I'm not really the type of person to go out and make friends, I like my personal space, my alone time and you invaded that"

"I can't help that" he countered becoming defensive all of a sudden.

"I know" Changbin was quick to reassure him "I know that, and I'm the one who was in the wrong, I let my emotions get the better of me"

"But you've made homophobic comments before, not just to me but to Minho"

Changbin couldn't help but wince at that, but he wasn't wrong. "I was raised in a family where being gay was something terrible, unnatural and just downright wrong, I just never bothered to really think about how anyone else would feel when I said things like that"

Nodding, Felix began to slowly understand. It's not the first time Felix had experienced arrogance because of how someone was raised. Some people just weren't educated and that wasn't their fault, as long as they were willing to admit their wrongs and be educated. "So how do you feel now, about me being gay and things?"

Letting out a nervous laugh Changbin scooted a little closer, earning him a weird look from Felix "You being gay doesn't change anything, not for me anyway but there is something I want from you"

Arching a brow Felix leaned away from him slightly "What exactly is it you want?"

Changbin was quick to notice how he leaned away, quickly swatting him on the arm "Nothing like that you perv!" he whined "I want you to forgive me, not straight away but just consider giving me a second chance because I want us to at least try to be friends"

With a pout Felix rubbed at the spot on his arm that Changbin had swatted, taking in what he had said. Even though what Changbin had said hurt him a lot, he wanted to give him a second chance. Not everyone deserves a second chance but he felt like Changbin was one of the ones who did.

"What you said last night was really unacceptable" he murmured, causing Changbin to lower his head, nodding understandingly.

At this point, he thought he had no chance of Felix forgiving him at all.

"But I want to give us being friends a shot" 

At that Changbin practically threw his arms around Felix, catching them both off guard before quickly pulling away and composing himself. 

"Sorry that just made me happy" he mumbled, trying to suppress a smile. 

Felix was wide-eyed for a moment before quickly laughing it off. "I guess we could start by hanging out more? Maybe after class today we could hang out and watch TV"

Without a second thought, he nodded "That sounds like a good start to me, I'll order us pizza tonight, how does that sound?"

Standing up from the couch Felix grinned "That sounds like a plan, and if you get pepperoni, I might forgive you a little more" he teased.

Changbin smiled at that, a genuine smile when he saw the beaming grin on Felix's face. He caused that. "Pepperoni sounds good to me, I was going to order that anyway so don't think you're special" he teased back. 

Felix soon disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Changbin alone on the couch smiling to himself like an idiot. This could really work, Changbin wanted nothing more than for it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely be up the day after tomorrow ^-^


End file.
